


under the patchwork sky

by herman_the_moth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire had no idea what he did to deserve this. Only a few months ago he was still hopelessly pining over his best friend AND those two nerds who could easily run for A Couple Of The Year award. With how determined he was to not let his feelings show (but hey, it turned out he wasn't the only one!), it's truly a miracle that they all ended up together. Lying here in their cozy blanket fort, looking at his three gorgeous boyfriends (!!!), Grantaire couldn't even express how happy he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the patchwork sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggietenobar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggietenobar/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, maggietenobar! ♥


End file.
